Corel Prison
Corel Prison is a location in Final Fantasy VII. Once it was the town of Corel, but after its destruction by Shin-Ra, it has since become a prison in the shadow of Gold Saucer. The townsfolk have since relocated to North Corel. The prison is loosely guarded, since security is not needed. The harsh desert around makes escape by land impossible. It is largely self-run by Mr. Coats and a mysterious leader. Despite being largely in ruins, the faint outline of a town can still be seen. Convicts in the Corel Prison are used in the Chocobo Races. Storyline Old Corel Several years before the start of Final Fantasy VII, the prison was a peaceful mining town. The town of Corel was the birthplace of Barret Wallace and his best friend, Dyne. They both worked in the coal mines to the north. While Barret remained alone, while Dyne raised a family with his wife, Eleanor. They had a daughter, Marlene. One day, the Shin-Ra Executive Scarlet came to Corel to propose the building of a Mako Reactor to supply the town's electric needs. Dyne was not thrilled with the plan, but Barret supported it along with most of miners. The construction of the Reactor went forward despite Dyne's objections. The town seemed to be moving forward towards greater prosperity, until one day disaster struck. The Reactor exploded before it was completed. Barret and Dyne both went to the site, but could do nothing. As they began to head back to Corel, they saw the town in flames. Scarlet sent the Shin-Ra Army in the punish the townsfolk for the Reactor's failure. Both Dyne and Barret were spotted by the troops. Though they tried to escape, Scarlet ordered the soldiers to open fire. Dyne fell off a cliff, and Barret held him up to save him from falling. Then Scarlet personally took a gun and shot at their arms. Barret lost his left arm, while Dyne lost his right. Without a grip to hold him up, Dyne fell into the abiss below, seeming to have died. Afterwards, the survivors of Corel relocated to the mountains to the north, starting the town of North Corel. Barret is blamed for the disaster, though it was not his fault. He decides to head to Midgar to get his revenge on Shin-Ra. Eleanor was killed in the fire, so Barret adopts the now orhpaned Marlene as his own daughter. Corel Prison What remained of the town or Corel was converted into the Corel Prison. Dyne, who had in fact survived the fall, took control of the prison himself. Between his fall and the events of Final Fantasy VII, Dyne gets the same operation as Barret. His lost arm is replaced with a Gun-Arm. But the loss of his entire family and life drives Dyne completely insane. When Cloud Strife and his party which includes Barret pass through the Gold Saucer, Dyne slaughters many people in rage. Since the people were killed with a Gun-Arm, Barret is thought to be the killer. Cloud and his team are blamed for the massacre, and are dropped down into the prison. The party tries to escape the Corel Prison by speaking with Mr. Coats, but he can do nothing being just a second-in-command to Dyne. Barret rejoins the party, and tells them the tale of what happened years ago in the town of Corel. He decides to go speak to Dyne alone. Barret comes up to confront the mad Dyne, and tries to reason with Dyne. However, Dyne is far too deranged to listen to any reason, and he even plots to kill his daughter Marlene. Barret has to fight his old freind one-on-one, and wins. Before Dyne dies, he gives the party permission to leave the Prison. There is only one way to leave the Corel Prison, that is to win a Chocobo Race up in Gold Saucer. Cloud personally races and eventually wins, winning the party their freedom. Items Found *Ramuh Materia Shops |- |} Category:Final Fantasy VII locations